Schlaflied
by Pinocchia
Summary: Dark!Harry,Songfic zu "Schlaflied" von "Die Ärzte" im Album "ab 18" psychospielchen mit kleinen Kindern...


**Schlaflied**

Nici Black

Disclaimer: JKR, die Ärzte (die beste Band der Welt)

Warning: Psycho, Angst, Dark!Harry

Rating: R (das heißt ab 16)

Pairing: /

_AN.: In dieser unerträglich fröhlichen Adventzeit, dachte ich mir es könnte nicht schaden, wieder mal ein Stück _Böses _für euch zu schreiben. _

_Das Lied ist von den Ärzten, der besten Band der Welt, es heißt Schlaflied und ist auf dem Album „ab 18". _

_Widmung: _An alle dunklen Seelen, die in der Weihnachtszeit einfach das gewisse Etwas vermissen. 

Nici

Harry Potter, ein gut aussehender junger Mann um die 20 Jahre, trat an das Bett des kleinen Mädchens. Schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, während seine grünen Augen auf der 4jährigen ruhten. Das Mädchen lag im Bett und starte gedankenverloren auf das Fenster, durch das Mondlicht fiel, es bemerkte Harry Potter nicht. Die kleine hatte dieselben Haare wie ein gewisser Slytherin, dieselben verdammten grauen Augen, dieselbe Eleganz in ihrem Gesicht. Das war also Sadahna Malfoy, Tochter des berühmtberüchtigten Todessersohns Draco Lucius –ich bin ja so unglaublich sexy- Malfoy.

Harry lies sich mit einem sadistischem Grinsen in den Sessel neben dem Bett fallen und wartete auf die Reaktion der Kleinen. Diese erschrak auch Augenblicklich und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu dem 20jährigen um. Als sie erkannte _wer _da neben ihr saß begann sie zu zittern. Ihre grauen Augen wurden groß und sie schienen beinahe zu schreien „wo ist mein Papa?". Harry lachte sardonisch. „Na Kleine, soll ich dir ein Gute-Nacht-Lied vorsingen?" Sadahna war sprachlos, sie brachte kein einziges Wort heraus.

Harry strich ihr ein paar Mal beruhigend über den Kopf, küsste sie auf die Stirn und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sadahna beruhigte sich merklich. Sie schloss brav ihre Augen und wartete gespannt auf das versprochene Lied.

Harry wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er mit sadistisch leiser Stimme zu singen begann:

_Schlaf mein Kindchen, schlafe ein  
Die Nacht, die schaut zum Fenster rein  
Der runde Mond, der hat dich gerne  
Und es leuchten dir die Sterne  
schlaf mein kleines, träume süß  
bald bist du im Paradies_

Eine kleine Pause trat ein und Harry merkte, wie Sadahna fast vor Neugier platze. Gespannt spitzte sie ihre Ohren und wartete wie es wohl weiter gehen würde. Süß.

_Denn gleich öffnet sich die Tür  
und ein Monster kommt zu dir  
mit seinen elf Augen schaut es dich an  
und schleicht sich an dein Bettchen ran  
du liegst still da, bewegst dich nicht  
das Monster zerkratzt dir dein Gesicht  
_

Der Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Doch ihre Augen blieben entweder aus Respekt, Angst oder beidem gehorsam geschlossen.

_Seine Finger sind lang und dünn  
wehr dich nicht, 's hat keinen Sinn  
und es kichert wie verrückt  
als es deinen Hals zudrückt  
du schreist, doch du bist allein zu Haus  
das Monster sticht dir die Augen aus_

Sadahna presste die Augen zusammen, sie war mittlerweile mehr als blas. Harry grinste sadistisch und sang dann weiter.

_Dann bist du still, und das ist gut  
es beisst dir in den Hals und trinkt dein Blut  
ohne Blut bist du bleich wie Kreide  
dann frisst es deine Eingeweide  
dein kleines Bettchen vom Blut ganz rot  
die Sonne geht auf und du bist tot...  
_

Das Mädchen zitterte und kleine Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

_Schlaf mein Kindchen, schlaf jetzt ein  
am Himmel stehn die Sternelein  
Schlaf mein Kindchen, schlafe schnell  
Dein Bettchen ist ein Karussell  
Schlaf mein Kindchen, schlaf jetzt ein  
Sonst kann das Monster nicht hinein!_

Harry hörte auf zu singen und ging mit qualvoll langsamen Schritten zur Tür, öffnete sie und schritt hindurch. Das kleine blonde Mädchen zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub, doch das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

Auf dem Flur traf er Draco Malfoy. „Hast du dich um die Kleine gekümmert?" „Natürlich, sie ist mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen. Du hast wirklich einen süßen Schatz."

„Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar. Gute Nacht, Potter."

„Nichts zu danken, ich liebe die Kleine. Nacht, Malfoy."

Die grünen Augen verdunkelten sich, das kalte Lächeln blieb.

„Und morgen meine Kleine, werden wir uns mal ernsthaft mit den Unverzeihlichen auseinandersetzen. Du wirst sie lieben.", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

-----------------

Eure Nici

oOoOo - Satanskind: Es geht weiter, ich hoffe auch bald! Bin nur im Schulstreß...

oOoOo - Machs dir selbst: Könnte etwas länger dauern

oOoOo - dunkle Seelen: siehe bei "Satanskind"


End file.
